


[Podfic] Spread Your Wings

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Canon, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Joe missed. Part 2 of 2, companion piece to "We're The Lucky Ones, We're The Stars". Takes place after the movie, and alternates only on the What Happens Next credits.





	[Podfic] Spread Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spread Your Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/476397) by [KuriKoer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKoer/pseuds/KuriKoer). 



Also check out the Billy POV companion piece, [We're the Lucky Ones, We're the Stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/476394). This has been in my WIP folder forever--it was supposed to be an experimental collaboration thingy, but for reasons, you get a no-frills podfic instead. Even though it was a while since I recorded it, I like how this turned out. Thanks to Seascribe for beta listening! 

Click through for downloading or streaming [here](https://app.box.com/s/bzizlxski3bu91i20jgj). Length: 59 m 54 s.

Alternative download link [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142014032804.zip).


End file.
